Family, Who Needs Them?
by TheColdOnesAPWBD
Summary: After the Twilight books. A few character's added; Renesmee's twin, Edward's lost relative from his human family, a few who aren't related. Rated T just in case, most likely there'll be swearing. Oh, and we don't own Twilight, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was original posted on lilmissarwen's profile, but the first chapter wasn't put up; here it is. Hopefully we'll be able to do more to the story, and get it finished this time, but progress will probably be slow. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.**

*********

**Prologue **

I stepped down into the large hall and Aro smiled at me from across the room. The music started, and everyone paired off to dance.

I hated these parties, and I hated the Volturi. I didn't belong with them, but I didn't belong with my family, either.

They didn't care about me enough to keep me with them. They let the Volturi kidnap me; let them use me. But they could protect their darling daughter, couldn't they? We should've been equals as siblings: as twins. But, of course, everyone chooses a favorite, subconsciously or otherwise.

I knew one day I'd get revenge on my parents. But first I had to escape the darkness of the tower that had held my unwilling residence for over five years.

I was only six years old, technically, yet here I stood: tall, fully formed, bold as a 14 year old. I walked over to the three leaders of the Volturi coven and stared Aro in the eye, about a foot between us.

"Jethro." He welcomed me by the name my biological father had given me, a smug half-smile on his face. He only wanted me because of my power: I could control water particles. Water was the only principle I had any power over, because Aro held the reins of the life that should've belonged to me. But no longer; I was getting out of this prison soon. One day I would be free to see the sun through my own eyes.

All I had to do was keep enough distance between Aro and I that he didn't get a chance to find out.

"Father."

**Kimiko's POV**

"Maybe we should give up, Kim. I mean, we've been looking for them for long enough." My best friend Mellon was standing next to me outside our school; her real name was Eleanor, but she thought it made her sound too old. We were only about ten yards from the entrance to the cafeteria, so I could hear the droning voices from inside. I could hear every single, monotonous word.

I sighed loudly.

"Perhaps it would be best." I admitted. We'd been looking for Vampire's for almost a year now, and had so far found no sign of them. But it wasn't just any vampires. No, that would be easy. We were after a specific coven: The Cullen's. "But I'm not giving up yet."

Mellon had never told me her reason for wanting to find them. Likewise, I had never told her mine.

But I'd recently voiced what I was going to do when I found them: I wanted to kill Edward Cullen. And that wife of his. I wanted them off this world. I longed to rip them to pieces and watch the shreds slowly burn into nothing. And ever since I said that, Mellon seemed to be getting more and more reluctant to help me track them down.

"Oh, I'll find them… one day." I picked a daisy from the ground and twirled it in my fingers as we wandered into the cafeteria. Our friend Carmel was in there, eating at one of the tables. I admired the precision of the white petals, then plucked them from the head in bunches.

Then I smelt something different. It burnt my nostrils, even from a distance, and I looked up at the door to see them: The ones we'd been looking for.

If the legends were true, Edward would be able to read my mind. Not that it mattered, only one word was encircling my brain, becoming increasingly angered and strained as my eyes locked onto the brown haired beauty he had his arm around.

That one word: Kill.

I lunged forward, launching myself over the cafeteria tables. I felt my clothes burst as every part of me ripped up to take a new form while I was in mid air, and when I landed the tables were shunted to the side.

I growled at the vampire named Bella Cullen, the roar immaculate due to my gigantic lupine body. I lowered my huge head and Edward stepped in front of his wife, protecting her.

But that didn't matter to me; I didn't care which one I took out first, I'd take all of them if I had to.

I heard the voices in my head. They were screaming at me to stop, to change back, calm down. But I'd never listened to them before: why start now?

I jumped towards Edward; my teeth inches from his granite neck, when I felt something not unlike a bear knock me from my path.

Together we crashed to the floor, and I snarled and lashed out at the leech that had hold of me.

It was Emmett: the third on my list for destruction.

I clamped my teeth down on his shoulder and ripped his arm from the rest of him before turning back to Bella.

Emmett stuck the limb back on and crushed both of my legs with his grip.

I howled in pain and fell temporarily to the floor.

I felt a vampire's hand on my shoulder and bit down hard on the blood sucker's fingers.


	2. Chapter 2 Eleanor

**Well that was J writing the first chapter so here's my turn.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Twilight…**

**Chapter 2**

Eleanor's POV

Here goes another day of searching for a family who are impossible to find The Cullen's. My friend Kimiko and I were outside the school cafeteria.

"Maybe we should give up Kim. I mean, we've been looking for them long enough."

I could hear every word someone said but I focused on one voice in particular Carmel. She was eating. I sighed this was getting boring the whole 'human' illusion, I had to keep it up, being friends with a werewolf isn't particularly safe for someone like me.

"Perhaps it would be best." She finally admitted. "But I'm not giving up yet." She said to herself of course she thought I couldn't hear her but I could. I had never told Kim why I wanted to find the Cullen's maybe I should do, but then she would know my secret. Thinking about it Kim hasn't told me why she wants them. Oh well I'll soon find out one way or the other. She did tell me the other day what she was going to do when she found them, she wanted to kill, I have decided she won't touch them if I have something to do with it.

"Oh, I'll find them…one day." Kim said picking up a daisy from the dirt twirling the delicate flower around her fingers. We headed into the cafeteria, I was deep in thought maybe Kim wasn't kidding she would kill them when she saw them. Our human friend Carmel was their, eating at one of the tables, I was about to ask something when I smelt it, a smell I had not smelt in over a century, it was them, the Cullen's. I hope Edward understood what was about to happen.

A look of blind rage spread over Kimiko's face as she looked at the brunette who my brother had his arm around, before I knew what was happening, before I could react Kim had launched herself at Bella her clothes ripping as she transformed into a giant wolf. She growled a terrifying snarl that went right down to the core.

She jumped at Edward who had stepped in front of his wife, protecting her, Kim's teeth snapped inches from his neck, I was frozen in fear, I couldn't move. I took a deep calming breath and concentrated on creating a grayish haze around us, don't want the volturi involved.

I was brought out of my 'trance' by an almighty crash Emmett had struck Kim but before she could be pinned down Kim ripped his arm off, but Emmett just stuck the limb back on. Kim turned back towards Bella and I ran forward and was about to crash into Kim but Emmett got their before me.

He crushed both of her legs with his grip, she fell to the floor howling in pain. I placed a hand on her shoulder but Kim bit down hard and I pulled my hand out from her teeth. I pulled my hand back and knocked her out, the wolf fell and transformed into a girl once more.

"oh Kim….Carmel! Come help me with her. We took her outside and laid her on the grass, I pulled a set of tracksuit bottoms and a green tank top and a black hoody. I dressed her and looked around.

The Cullen's were there staring at me.

"Who are you?" the gorgeous blonde asked me. I looked Alice right in the eye she gasped "Eleanor!" I smiled then looked at the shocked face of my big brother, yes Edward Cullen's long lost sister has been found at last!

**So that was it…what do you think? Please review. I may post another chapter later tonight.**


End file.
